rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
2008
2007 > 2008 > 2009 Bandas reformadas * Jane's Addiction * The Get Up Kids * The Kinks Mortes * 2 de xuño - Bo Diddley, vocalista e guitarrista estadounidense. * 15 de setembro - Richard Wright, pianista e teclista inglés. Pink Floyd. Lanzamentos Xaneiro * 1 de xaneiro - American Gothic - The Smashing Pumpkins * 22 de xaneiro - Live from Las Vegas at the Palms - Yellowcard * 25 de xaneiro - 01011001 - Ayreon * 29 de xaneiro - The Bedlam in Goliath - The Mars Volta ** Vampire Weekend - Vampire Weekend ** Women as Lovers - Xiu Xiu Febreiro * 4 de febreiro - Pray - Crematory * 5 de febreiro - Lucky - Nada Surf * 12 de febreiro - Simple Plan - Simple Plan Marzo * 2 de marzo - Ghosts I–IV - Nine Inch Nails * 3 de marzo - Warpaint - The Black Crowes * 10 de marzo - Midnight Boom - The Kills * 11 de marzo - And You Were a Crow - The Parlor Mob * 31 de marzo - Accelerate - R.E.M. * 15 de abril - The Alchemy Index Vols. III & IV - Thrice * 22 de abril - SYR7: J'Accuse Ted Hughes - Sonic Youth Maio * 5 de maio - The Slip - Nine Inch Nails * 20 de maio - 3 Doors Down - 3 Doors Down ** The Lucky Ones - Mudhoney * 26 de maio - This Is Not the World - The Futureheads Xuño * 3 de xuño - Indestructible - Disturbed ** Weezer (Red Album) - Weezer * 10 de xuño - Hits Are for Squares - Sonic Youth * 11 de xuño - Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends - Coldplay * 16 de xuño - Nude with Boots - Melvins * 28 de xuño - Agony & Irony - Alkaline Trio Xullo * 1 de xullo - Live from London - R.E.M. * 7 de xullo - Object 47 - Wire * 28 de xullo - SYR8: Andre Sider Af Sonic Youth - Sonic Youth * 29 de xullo - Conquer - Soulfly Agosto * 5 de agosto - Conor Oberst - Conor Oberst * 18 de agosto - Chemical Chords - Stereolab ** Fast Times at Barrington High - The Academy Is... ** The Illusion of Progress - Staind * 20 de agosto - All Hope Is Gone - Slipknot * 21 de agosto - Intimacy - Bloc Party * 22 de agosto - Forth - The Verve Setembro * 9 de setembro - Carried to Dust - Calexico * 12 de setembro - Death Magnetic - Metallica * 16 de setembro - Overcome - All That Remains * 17 de setembro - Twilight of the Thunder God - Amon Amarth * 19 de setembro - Only by the Night - Kings of Leon * 30 de setembro - New Surrender - Anberlin Outubro * 6 de outubro - Dig Out Your Soul - Oasis * 17 de outubro - Black Ice - AC/DC * 21 de outubro - Skeletal Lamping - of Montreal * 28 de outubro - Heart On - Eagles of Death Metal Novembro * 9 de novembro - What's the time Mr. Wolf? - CatPeople * 15 de novembro - Dark Horse - Nickelback * 18 de novembro - The New Game - Mudvayne * 23 de novembro - Chinese Democracy - Guns N' Roses * 16 de decembro - When the World Comes Down - The All-American Rejects Category:Década de 2000